


Summertime

by Antichthoniae



Series: Skyrim Femslash Fantasies [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/F, Sex Toys, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antichthoniae/pseuds/Antichthoniae
Summary: Inge has been away from home on official dragonborn business for far too long now, in her wife’s opinion. She’s sure she’ll find a way to make up for it.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Skyrim Femslash Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766884
Kudos: 11





	Summertime

It was late evening in Windhelm, though the sky was still pink and the air was thick and hot, the summer sun’s effects still being felt long after it’d sunk below the horizon. Inside Hjerim, the house’s large kitchen was just as warm. Veera, a lithe bosmer woman, was tending to the fire and watching as the pot of stew over the hearth bubbled. A loaf of bread was baking in the oven, and a fresh apple pie had been set on the table to cool just moments earlier. Veera was quite proud of herself, having managed to pull together a nice meal on such short notice.

A courier had arrived to Hjerim an hour earlier, with a message from Veera’s wife, who, according to the messenger, was on her way back to Windhelm, and would arrive within the hour. Veera, however, was somewhat glad that her wife was late getting home, giving her the time needed to finish cooking what she deemed an acceptable meal to welcome home her wife with.

The fire was beginning to die down now, the flames high enough still that it kept the stew warm, but not hot enough to burn if it was to be left unattended. Veera was carefully pulling the hot loaf of bread out of the oven when she heard the front door open, accompanied by the sound of heavy boots making their way inside. She grinned and set the bread down on the table alongside the pie, and turned to face the kitchen doorway just in time to see Inge round the corner.

Her fiery red hair was falling loosely around her shoulders, though the strands framing her face were slicked back and stuck to her tanned skin with sweat. As Inge made her way into the kitchen, she shrugged off her gauntlets and chestplate, setting them down on an empty table as she passed. She was grinning by the time she reached Veera, and almost immediately wrapped her arms around her, and the redheaded woman captured her wife’s lips in a tender kiss.

“I’ve missed you, my dear.” Inge said after a moment of breathlessness.

“Mhm, have you?” Veera asked, nipping at her wife’s neck with a grin. “You have no idea how lonely it’s been without you here.”

“I think I’ve got a pretty good idea, actually.” Inge replied, tilting her head to the side and giving Veera a playful smirk.

Despite the playful atmosphere, Inge stopped her teasing for a moment, taking a good long look at her wife, memorizing all the details of her face that she hadn’t seen in nearly a week. Inge has missed this - missed seeing her wife’s gorgeous face, her soft lips, _her body-_

Inge paused, her hands having involuntarily moved down to settle on Veera’s waist, and it took her a second to realize that besides the thin fabric of the apron that the elven woman was wearing, her skin was bare and exposed. Inge’s eyes flicked up to Veera’s, and the elf was grinning, having picked up on the fact that Inge was only now realizing how little clothing her wife was wearing. When the dragonborn didn’t say anything after a moment, Veera spoke up.

“Figured I’d do something special for you, now that you’re home.” Veera almost purred. “Something to help relieve all that stress I’m sure you’re under, after being gone for so long.”

“And what a lovely surprise it is,” Inge said after clearing her throat, though her voice was still somewhat husky. “Did you plan on staying here in the kitchen, or would you like to take this upstairs?”

Veera didn’t respond, and instead turned around and started towards the kitchen doorway, gripping Inge’s hand in her own. Inge followed her wife out of the kitchen and up the stairs, not once taking her eyes off the curve of her wife’s ass as they made their way to their shared bedroom.

Veera had more than prepared for this occasion, of course, and their room was lit only by a few candles scattered about on various surfaces, and the bed was piled high with soft furs - just how Veera liked. She let go of Inge’s hand, but kept walking towards the bed, untying her apron as she went. She dropped the apron onto the floor, and climbed onto the bed, slowly and purposefully making sure that Inge’s eyes were right where she wanted them to be.

Sitting back on the bed with her legs crossed, Veera watched Inge as she shed what was left of her armor, and then her underclothes. Veera raked her eyes over her wife’s now bare skin, taking in all the details - her tanned skin, dotted with freckles all across her shoulders, the scarring along her arms, her taut, muscled stomach - this truly was her favorite sight.

Inge, used to the staring, didn’t falter as she made her way over to the bed. She joined Veera, who immediately leaned forward to kiss her, her hands instantly rescuing up to tangle themselves in her long red hair. Inge leaned into the kiss, and with no resistance, easily pulled the small elven woman onto her lap. Veera was straddling her, now, with her arms wrapped tightly around her neck and her head thrown back in pleasure as Inge sucked at her sensitive skin.

Veera was trying desperately to generate some kind of friction, grinding down on Inge as the other woman sucked and nipped at her throat.

“Turn around,” Inge demanded, her voice low and rough. Veera complied, eagerly obeying and settling down in Inge’s lap, her ass firmly pressed up against Inge’s lower stomach. Veera could feel her wife’s body up against her own - strong arms wrapped around her waist, Inge’s hair tickling the back of her neck, and the soft yet solid feel of the nord’s breasts up against Veera’s back.

“Spread your legs for me, Veera, nice and wide.” Inge said, and she obeyed, parting her legs and propping them up on the bed in front of her. With one arm snakes around Veera’s waist, Inge’s other hand began making its way down Veera’s stomach, slowly trailing down her skin, which was beginning to glisten with sweat. When she reached the soft patch of hair just below her wife’s waistline, Inge paused to give her a moment to prepare, before sliding her fingers down in between Veera’s slick folds.

She whined at the touch, and Inge tightened her grip on Veera’s waist.

“Tell me what you want, little one.”

“-want _you._ Want you to make me feel good,” Veera moaned out, already squirming in Inge’s arms as her fingers teased at the elf’s slit. Inge’s fingers worked at Veera’s most sensitive areas, her calloused digits making the other woman groan in pleasure, quietly at first, but her noises grew louder as Inge delved deeper, finally inserting two fingers inside her slick pussy.

Veera gasped, her back arching away from Inge’s chest, and her wife tightened her grip on the elf’s waist again, pulling her back, flush against her skin. Veera’s legs threatened to squeeze together as she squirmed under the nord’s touch, letting out quiet whimpers and moans as Inge pumped her fingers in and out of Veera’s warm, wet slit. With two of her fingers coaxing soft moans out of her lover’s mouth, Inge began to rub at Veera’s clit with her thumb, slowly and teasingly, until her legs were shaking.

When she felt Veera stiffen in her arms, Inge stopped and pulled her hand away, making Veera whine at the loss. Inge chuckled, softly pressing kisses to the side of Veera’s neck, and whispered into her ear, making the elven woman shudder.

“I want you to touch yourself for me, dear. Finish what I started so I can watch you come undone.”

Veera happily complied, her own fingers making their way down between her folds and easily sliding into her slit. With her ass securely in Inge’s lap, and her wife’s arms around her waist, Veera slowly started pumping her fingers in and out of her wet cunt. She took a moment to find rhythm, increasing her speed until she was panting and moaning in Inge’s lap.

It didn’t take long for Veera to orgasm, shuddering and whimpering until she collapsed into Inge’s arms. Inge pulled her wife closer, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly to her bare chest.

“I take it you’re enjoying having me back home again, hm?”

“Course,” Veera replied lazily. “Best I’ve felt in weeks, love. You were fantastic.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Inge said. “You’re always so beautiful when you come undone, I hate to have missed anything while I was away.”

“Mhm,” the elf remarked, turning around in her lover’s lap to face the bigger woman. “There wasn’t much to miss, love. But what _I’ve_ missed while you were gone is another story.”

Inge watched the elven woman in her lap as she tangled her fingers in her long hair and began trailing kisses down Inge’s neck.

“Did you ever stop and please yourself while you were away? Did you ever stop and think of me, in favor of shirking your duties to touch yourself instead?” Veera purred against Inge’s neck. “Did you muffle your _lovely_ sounds while you thought of me, to keep anyone from hearing?”

Inge nodded, and shuddered when Veera began trailing one of her hands down her wife’s stomach, the other snaking around her waist. Inge squirmed with anticipation as Veera’s fingers inched their way closer to her throbbing pussy.

Inge whined when Veera suddenly stopped her movements, her hand coming to a stop, resting in Inge’s soft rest curls.

“Don’t get too worked up my love, I’m only

just getting started.” Veera unwrapped her arm from around her wife’s waist and flipped her over, so that Inge was on her back staring up at her. Veera positioned herself with her knees on either side of Inge’s waist, almost straddling her, and reached over into the drawer beside her.

Veera pulled out something that she’s used on Inge plenty of times before, and knew that it would elicit just what she wanted to hear from the elf. Inge watched as Veera strapped on the horker tusk cock, pulling the leather belts tightly to ensure everything was secure. The nord woman eagerly spread her legs for Veera, who easily guided the tusk between Inge’s wet folds, and slowly pushed inside of her.

Inge moaned, her back arching up off the bed, and Veera grinned at the sound. The tusk was thick and stretched Inge until it nearly hurt, but the pleasure was so intense that she hardly minded, as Veera began a slow rhythm, the tusk sliding in and out of her with ease. Inge’s tits bounced with each thrust, and Veera reached out to grab hold of one, rubbing at her nipple as she relentlessly fucked the woman beneath her.

Inge was a mess beneath the smaller woman - skin flushed, her hair spread out in a wild mess on the bed underneath her. She was gripping tightly onto the blanket as Veera continued to fuck her. Veera took a moment to adjust herself before slamming back into Inge, and suddenly the ribbed edge of the tusk was brushing against Inge’s clit with every thrust. Inge cried out in pleasure, her back arching off the bed and her grip on the sheets tightening. Veera was grinning down at her with a dazed look in her eyes, lost in the euphoria of the moment.

Veera loved these moments - when she had Inge beneath her, moaning and crying out for more. She loved having the dragonborn at her mercy, loved being able to turn the savior of the world into a writhing mess beneath her.

Inge had loosened her grip on the sheets and let the pleasure overcome her as Veera fucked her, slowly and surely, until she could do nothing more than whimper and stutter out curses as Veera pounded into her, each thrust bringing her closer to the edge.

Inge’s body shook when she came, her orgasm washing over her and rendering her unable to move for the time being. She laid there, the tusk still buried deep into her pussy as Veera continued to thrust into her, milking the orgasm until Inge’s juices were dripping down her thighs, and the dragonborn fell limp, panting heavily.

Veera slid the tusk out of Inge and unclamped the straps, taking it off and letting it fall to the ground. She climbed across the bed until she was next to Inge, and rolled over onto her back, lying next to her wife, who was still recovering from her orgasm.

“Well.” Inge said. “That was quite a surprise, my love. Maybe I should go away more often, if that’s how you plan on welcoming me home.”

“Mhm. Or perhaps you could stay home more often, and we can do this again whenever you’d like,” Veera replied, rolling onto her side to face Inge. She leaned down and captured the bird’s lips in a kiss, gently nipping at Inge’s bottom lip. Inge tangled one hand in Veera’s hair and kissed back earnestly.

“I think I’d enjoy that very much, my love.”


End file.
